


Rocky Road

by Dm4487



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Friendship, Recess: School's Out, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dm4487/pseuds/Dm4487
Summary: Mikey is a sensitive guy, with too much pride. Achoo. God bless you. Let's cry. That's our Mikey, and TJ loves Mikey for who he is.
Relationships: Mikey Blumberg/T. J. Detweiler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rocky Road

_**The story takes place in 2005 where TJ and his gang are 17 years old and in their Junior year of high school.** _

_**Friday, March 18, 2005** _

_**TJ's POV** _

Mikey has been acting so sensitive lately to whatever the reason is; like he gets upset over the simplest, smallest, and most insignificant things I can think of. For instance – the other day, I was playing with our puppies we adopted from the pet store a week ago: Jasper, a month old Dalmatian which is my dog, and Mickey, a month old Golden Retriever which is Mikey's dog. Next thing you know, Mikey began crying his eyes out which made me worried and confused. I asked him what's wrong, and of course as you'd guess it, he sobbed poetically in a melodramatic tone, _**"Oh sorry, TJ. It just seeing you playing with Jasper and Mickey is like cheerful butterflies dancing through the vibrant, sunny sky with a splash of rainbow in my heart."**_ Of course I couldn't help but to roll my eyes with a smirk on my face in empathy and slight amusement at Mikey's sentiment. I mean, come on, we've been best friends ever since kindergarten and dating for a year now, so I'm quite used to Mikey's kindhearted and philosophical personality; he's like a human-sized teddy bear. Besides, without his neuroticism, forgiveness, and gentle giant nature, Mikey wouldn't be Mikey.

It's a Friday afternoon. For our Spring break, Mikey and I decide to spend quality time together at my house since our parents will be away for the entire week until Spring break is over. We are in the living room, binge watching our favorite TV shows. We are just two big teenage boys in love, cuddling and snuggling each other while watching TV; so don't judge us, alright? Over the years, even though Mikey had lost a bit of weight, he's still the big teddy bear I know and love; and I'd gone through bit of a growth spurt where I'm tall now, 5'11. Although Mikey, Vince, and Gretchen are still taller than me, still at least no one, especially a certain prick, ***cough*** Lawson ***cough*** , can make fun of my height anymore like calling me, squirt. Anyways, getting back on topic – Mikey's cheek brushes against my chest as he sighs contently as I absent-mindedly play with his unkempt, lion mane hair. We're just so happy; happier you can say.

Mikey eventually shifts in his spot as he stands up and stretches out before walking to my kitchen. Moments later, he comes back with a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream. He purposely blocks the TV by standing in front of me, staring aimlessly at me while slowly eating his ice cream. I chuckle at Mikey's attempt of teasing me as I can see the smug look on his face as he tries not to laugh, and that is where everything goes downhill – Mikey accidentally drops the bowl of ice cream on the floor in which the bowl breaks into three and ice cream is splattered in front of Mikey. Mikey's face falters to a melancholic expression, tears begin forming in his eyes and his lips start quivering as if the ice cream was the last and only thing he ever had on this earth, and he completely loses it. He is bawling like a cute, adorable baby who lost their favorite toy which breaks my heart.

**"Aww, Mikey baby, come here,"** I empathize, holding my arms out to him. Mikey, sniffling while wiping his tears, approaches me as he climbs onto my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck and his head resting on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his waist with one hand soothingly rubbing his back and pecking his temple then murmurs assuredly, **"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, baby. Don't cry. I'll get you some more ice cream later."**

**"But I want some ice cream now, Teej,"** Mikey whines with a soft smile, still slightly teary-eyed as he gently pecks my lips which makes me smile and chuckle.

Hey, if my Mikey bear says he wants ice cream, he will gets his ice cream.


End file.
